So NOT a Fairytale Right?
by PrincessLover1
Summary: Kim is the Princess of Aria. Just before her eighteenth birthday, her father betrothed her to the Prince of Magonia, who in her mind is too fairytale-like for her taste. Read, as we follow her journey through her kingdom with her betrothed favorite knight, and how a certain princess and a particular knight fall in love. Total Kick!
1. Prologue

**Okay. Hi. I'm PrincessLover1. This issue my first fanfic but I love to write so hopefully you guys will like it.**

Prologue:

As the rain poured outside and thunder ringed, the hearth glowed with warmth, and the fire crackled with laughter. I was sitting in front of it, while my mother brushed my hair and told my favorite story. She was gorgeous with long, chocolate brown hair, deep coffee colored eyes, and an infectious smile. She was Queen Annabelle of Aria, and also my mom. My father, King Henry, had been protecting our kingdom from the Black Knight.

The Black Knight and my father were fierce enemies. They were actually friends at one point in time, close enough to be brothers, but something changed when I turned four. That was when he went storming out of our castle yelling about some princess prophecy. He had turned to the Darkness. It was on the other side of the Edge in our kingdom. The Edge is what separates good and evil in a kingdom. Ever since the night he turned, he had been terrorizing people along the borders of the Edge. Soon, my father went to stop him, and so we waited for his return.

"And so the prince and the princess lived happily ever after. The end." My mom said as she finished the story.  
"Are fairytales real mommy?" I asked innocently, turning around so our eyes could meet.  
"Yes darling, they are. When your father and I met, it was like a fairytale, and when we got you, it was complete." As she spoke, her words flowed over me like a river of honey.  
"Then sing me my song"  
"Very well darling." And she started to sing. If when she talked her voice was simply nice, then her singing voice was mesmerizing. Little did I know that it would be the last time she would sing me that song.  
"I love you mommy."  
"I love you too dear."

Knock, Knock. I turned to the door. Two of the newer servants walked into the room. These were the two that scared me the most. They always seemed to be following me, but whenever I looked, they were just doing their duties.  
"Dinner is ready Your Highnesses."  
"Thank you Brody and Robin. We will be down in two minutes." They quickly bowed and left, probably to tell the cook.

In exactly two minutes, I was downstairs ready to eat. Since I was only five, I sometimes ate in the kitchen with Cookie (my nickname for our cook, because she always snuck me an extra cookie). Today was an exception. My father was supposed to return today for dayside weeks time I would be six, and I wanted to see him again. My hair was curled in perfect ringlets with a pink bow on top. My dress was as pretty as my hair, with pink bows everywhere. I loved to wear my princess dresses, but that would soon change.

As soon as we sat down, my father came in, and I ran up to him squeezing him into a hug. Finally, we sat down to eat all together once more. Everything went fine until the main course. Brody brought in the drinks, as usual. My mother drank her wine, and noted it tasted like the juice I usually have. Two seconds after finishing, she fainted, or at least that's what I thought she did. As my father called for a doctor, I ran over, and started to shake her.

"Mommy. Mommy. Mommy! It's time to wake up. You can't sleep at dinner." I said laughingly. But she didn't wake up. Confusion spread through faster than a bullet, but realization hit me only when the doctor came and took her away.  
"Mommy isn't going to wake up sweetie." Said my father as kindly as he could.  
"No. No! NO! Mommy will wake up." And with that I ran off to my room, tears streaming down my face and onto a dress I now hated.

The next day, we had the funeral. The rain had toned down to a drizzle, but I wore no cloak. I walked five steps behind my mother's carriage next to my father, nothing more, and nothing less. My dress was as black as the depths of the ocean, and my face was still as stone. Next to me, my father was obviously grieving, while I shed not a single tear, held my head up high, and looked to the heavens, not at what was in front of me. I could literally feel a wall of ice being built around my heart.

All the way from the castle to the royal cemetery, I wouldn't let anyone come near me to stop the rain from ruining my hair or dress.

"I won't leave you. I love you." All her words swirled in my mind, but one sentence stuck. "Fairytales are real." This wasn't a fairytale anymore. My hair was soaked, dress ruined, and my life was a mess. Why had my mom lied? If fairytales were real, this wouldn't have happened. If being a proper princess was dangerous, then I wouldn't be one, and that was my final decision.


	2. Chapter 1: 13 yrs later

**okay in the Prologue, I said kims mom had brown hair. Sorry, I meant blonde. I wrote this story as just a book, not a fanfic first, so sometimes I might slip. I'm sorry, but it might happen. My book, I'm hoping to get it published soon, so yeah. Here's chapter 1 cus I'm bored. And have nothing to do at the moment. PS forgot to mention that I only own OC's and storyline.**

Chapter 1:  
13 years later

Kim's POV:

"Buh-bye" I say attempting to hide a smirk. It had been another suitor, and he had interrupted my archery class! How could I not yell at him?  
"Kimberly!" I sigh as I turned to face my father.  
"What?" I ask.

He always has the most annoying, stuck-up princes come to try to woe me. Honestly, I don't know why he tries. I can never be the Queen Annabelle he wants me to be. Of course it doesn't help that besides my honey-blond hair, I'm an exact image of my mother. He hates me for that. He hates the fact that every time he see's me, he see's my mother. He hates how I have turned tomboyish since her death, that I'm not a perfect princess. But most of all, he hates the fact that I have turned down every single suitor that have tried to come. I can't decline their offers to marry me exactly because only my father can do that, but I can scare them off. Every single suitor that comes by has heard of a fairytale princess who is fairest in the land. I'm never sorry to pop their bubble, though. I stopped believing in fairytales the second mom died.

"So you must be married when you turn eighteen!" my father says, babbling the same speech I have heard him say everyday since I turned sixteen.

"Sorry, but I have archery practice to get to." I counter.

"No, another prince and his knight should be arriving soon for your spring birthday Mascaraed ball. You," he says while pointing at me, "have to get ready to meet him at the maze at exactly 4:00. You have an hour. The ball starts at 6:00, so be on time for once."

I really don't like the maze, and I hate the mascaraed ball my father throws for me every spring for my birthday. One time I got lost in the maze and it took me forever to get out. I know he hates me, but still! The maze? Really? The ball I hate for obvious reasons. I have to dance, I have to be "proper", and I have to wear a huge, ginormous dress.

"Not happening!" I yell.  
"Young lady, you will not talk to me like that, but if you behave, I will allow you to bring a friend or something."  
"Thank you." I say, my words dripping with sarcasm. "You marry me off, and let me bring a friend to the maze. How kind."

Turning around, I see my lady in waiting, Mika. With chocolate brown hair, and gorgeous blue eyes **(yes I made her eyes blue, yet hey had to be different from Kim's)**, she could be the princess I never was. She's a great friend, and amazing with hair and make up.  
"Hi Mika."  
"Hey Kim." She answers, while using the nickname I had insisted that she call me. "We need to get you ready for Prince Jerry **(I hear you fellow kick fans) **of Magonia.  
"HIM?" I shriek. He is the absolute, most obnoxious, stuck-up, deceitful, fairytale-like prince in the world! In other words, I HATE HIM! "Why did it have to be him?"  
"Come on Kim. The sooner we're done, the sooner you can get to the maze, and the sooner you're done with him."  
"Fine" I say while letting her lead me to my room.

Julie, my personal seamstress, and also really good friend, is waiting for me in my room with a new dress. Smiling she hands it to me to put on. Once I'm in it, it's actually… pretty. No, it's more than that. It's gorgeous! The skirt is simple, yet elegant, the top hits all the right places, the sleeves hang from my arms in the triangular fashion I hate on every other dress except this one, and the top of the sleeves on the edge of my shoulders are almost threatening to fall off, but they don't. All that's left was hair and make up. I sit down in my chair, totally trusting that Mika will do her job perfectly.

In what felt like years later, Mika told me I could open my eyes. Opening them, I gasped. There was not a single flaw on my face. My lips were the exact same shade of red my dress was, a delicate ruby necklace was perfectly placed, most of my hair had been curled and pinned into my head with the rest hanging loose, and placed tightly on my head was a simple, golden tiara. I sighed. The tiara would be impossible to rip out without hurting myself.  
"It's amazing. You're great, and…" I said, an idea forming in my head, "You would be even greater if you could come down with me to the maze."  
"I'm sorry Kim." She answered sadly. "I would love to, but I have to help Julie with something that might take a while."  
"It's okay. I just really do not want to go alone."  
"Why don't you bring Cheryl** (see what I did there? Cheryl from Kung Fu Cop)**?" asks Julie. Cheryl was my only friend from the outside world. That is what I called everything outside the castle walls, because I had only been outside them a few times. Once the Black Knight started to get stronger, my father wouldn't let me out of the castle at all. Cheryl and I had met when she was getting water from a stream near the castle. I had struck up a conversation, and we became good friends.  
"That's an amazing idea! Mika, can you go get her?"  
"Sure." She responded, and off she was. By now it was 3:50. Uh-oh.

"I'm so glad you could make it." I tell Cheryl. "I don't want to have to go through with this alone!"  
"Glad I could come." answered Cheryl respectively. She looked a bit like me. We had the same length hair and almost the same skin tone. The only difference was our eyes. While mine were the color of coffee, hers were a bright hazel. By now it was 3:55, so we still had five minutes. "Come on." said Cheryl "We still have time before they get here. Let's go through the maze. Biting my lip, I was about to say we should just wait, but she flew in before I could say anything, so I ran in behind her.

I soon learn that my lovely dress wasn't good for running, because even though I'm usually fast, it was too heavy. Cheryl, however, with her light dress and nimble feet is quickly lost to me.  
"Cheryl? Cheryl! This isn't funny. Where are you? Cheryl?" Then I hear voices outside of the maze. Darn it! They're here and I'm stuck in a stupid maze. I refused to be a damsel in distress, though. Gathering all my courage, I carefully step through the maze in what I think is the way out. In reality, all I was doing was getting myself more and more confused in the elaborate maze. Trust me, if my dad wants a maze, he gets a maze. A horse's whinny scared me half to death, but I thought it was probably only one of my father's guards. Then it got closer, and closer, and closer until the sound of hoof beats was right behind me. I turn around, completely confused when I saw him. Right in front of me was the Dark Knight. He was just as my father had described him: Red-eyed, slicked black hair, black cloak. It was all there. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I let that nagging fear take over, a piercing scream come out, and I fainted in the middle of the maze.

Jack's POV:

I had just gotten into the maze, when I heard a bone-chilling scream. Immediately, I rushed toward the sound. That's where I found her. Lying on the ground in an amazing red dress was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Realizing the situation, instinct took over. In one sweep I scooped her up and carried her out of the maze bridal style.

Her eyelids fluttered just as I reached the exit. My friend, Jerry, and another girl were already outside of the maze as I carried her out.  
"Kim!" I heard the girl gasp. It was then that the princess (I assumed she was the princess because of her crown) woke up. Her eyes were amazing and not easily forgotten. They were deep thoughtful, and yet they seemed to hiding something. I was too busy admiring her to realize that she was glaring at me. Whoops.  
"Excuse me, but may I know your name?" she asked.  
"Jack. Sir Jack." I answered.  
"Enchanted, but you can put me back on the ground now." She said, "I can walk by myself."  
"Oh, right." I answered, instantly putting her on the ground.  
"Sir Jack." She said curtsying, before turning to the Jerry. "It is nice to meet you too Prince Jerry. I'm sorry for such a brief meeting, but Cheryl and I must be going to tell my father something." With those final words, she walked off in the direction of the palace.  
"Wow." was the only word I could say.

Kim's POV:

I can't believe how big a fool I made of myself back there. I mean, first fainting at the sight of danger and letting myself become a damsel in distress, then getting out of there as soon as possible, and now freaking out because of something I probably imagined.

That knight who carried me out of the maze actually seemed nice. His intelligent brown eyes and dark hair painted a picture of perfection. _Where did that come from?_ I think. _He was just a knight, and father has wanted to join our kingdom with Prince Jerry's. He will probably announce we are to be married at the end of the ball._ Distressed, I sent Julie home with instructions to come back later and retreated to my secret hideout.

**Ooooh! What is this? She has a hideout?! BTW, guess what happened? I BROKE my FOOT! I can't dance now *sob* but good news is that I'll have more time for you guys!**


	3. Chapter 2: Singing Secret

**Hopefully you like. Sorry I haven't posted, I've had tons of work...**

Chapter 2:  
A Singing Secret

Kim's POV:

Secret hideout is probably too strong of a word for where I was going, but it was still my space. I had found a little clearing in woods on the castle grounds when I was twelve. Every time I needed to get away, that's where I went. No one, not even Mika or Cheryl, knew about this place. It was where I went to do the only princessy thing I like to do: sing.

If my father found out I could sing like my mother, I would never hear the end of it. I would have to perform every single time someone came over, so I kept it a secret. I breathed a sigh of relief as I broke into the clearing and sat on my favorite log. The forest seemed so alive here, as if it was a place where magical things happened. Sadly, Aria is a non-magical kingdom, so nothing even remotely magical could happen here. Sighing, I took out my papers and guitar I kept in a hollow fallen log, and looked at my newest creation. I never dared blow my cover and ask my father for music, so I started writing my own. Recently, I had been working on one I called "For So Long". Opening the paper, I started to sing.

Looking at the clock  
Tik tock  
Wheres' your life now  
No where to go  
Impossible to show  
Anyone your heart  
For fear they'll rip it apart

For so long  
I've waited  
For so long  
I've painted  
A picture of a life  
I never had

For so long  
I've hoped  
For so long  
I've choked  
On the truth  
I never had

Waiting for the sunrise  
No surprise  
Always the same  
Yet impossible to tame  
Why can't I fly  
Or even try  
Is it them or is it me

For so long  
I've waited  
For so long  
I've painted  
A picture of a life  
I never had

For so long  
I've hoped  
For so long  
I've choked  
On the truth  
I never had

Be careful with your gifts  
Easy to miss  
What's the point now  
Always hiding  
Always shying away  
For fear I won't make it someday

For so long-

Then, my song was interrupted by the crack of a stick. Biting my lip I hoped they wouldn't see me. A few minutes later, no one came out. Nothing happened. It must have been my imagination. _No it wasn't_. I heard a voice say, and I knew it was right.

Jacks POV:

I couldn't believe that I, the smart, cunning , and (if I do say so myself) extremely handsome Jack had fallen for the oldest trick in the book: stepping on a twig. I had followed Princess Kimberly into the woods (somewhat confused I might add), and heard her sing. Her voice was more melodic than the Fiottia bird we had at home (an almost impossible achievement), sweeter than the ripest strawberry, and more enchanting than a full eclipse sunset like the ones in Yern. That was when I stepped on the twig. She was instantly aware of her surroundings, and sat straight up. After a few minutes, I saw her put some papers and a guitar in a log, cover it up with something, and run away. That one was too close.

Kim's POV:

During my visit to the woods, a plan had hatched in my mind. It was so cunning, and awesome, and completely foolproof. It would be so easy to execute too. I just had to convince a few people.

**Okay, yes that WAS an original song, but I made it in like 5 seconds so its really bad. Other than that SOOOOO sorry I made you guys wait... Oh and this is where it starts to be a little different from my book. Just saying.**


	4. Chapter 3: The Ball

**Okay, sorry for not posting, I've been busy. I just want to clarify the the kingdom of Ance I sometimes mention is a artist rendering (what that means I have no idea, it just sounds official) of France, if you didn't get that. So when I say Ancean musketeers, gist just fancy for French musketeer. I was too lazy to come up with another kingdom name, but I kinda like and Ninjago, the force is strong with you. :) ?**

Chapter 3:

The Ball

Since it was a dress up ball, everyone would be wearing masks. Cheryl and I look enough alike for her to dress up in my big, puffy, giant, princess peacock costume, and I could go and be something else. All I had to do was tell Cheryl, Mika, and Julie my plan.

"No way." Mika says.  
"Come on Mika." I plead. "You know how much I want to have a normal birthday. Could we do it just this once? Please?"  
"Fine, but what are you going to be." I look at Julie who is already brainstorming ideas for me.  
"I think Julie has that covered." Mika, Cheryl, and Julie had been waiting for me in my room. I hadn't realized it, but over an hour had passed. Cheryl and Julie weren't hard to convince, but Mika was another story.  
"And you are positive this will work?" Mika asked for the hundredth time.  
"Yes." I answered for the millionth time, while hoping I had finally convinced her. It was 5:00. We had to get Cheryl ready for the ball.

"Oh my goodness." Gasped Cheryl. She was in a giant peacock costume with an even bigger mask. The dress itself was blue with real peacock feathers, and the mask matched it perfectly. For a second, I was almost sad I would never wear it: almost. Realizing that it was five minutes until the ball started, I sent here off rushing to get to it. Now it was my turn.  
"Hit me with it Julie." I said closing my eyes.  
"You've got it." She answered happily.

When I opened my eyes, the girl I saw in the mirror matched me, but not me, yet it was me. It just seems to fit who I am. I was dressed in a gorgeous, strapless gown as white as snow. The top part was fitted until around my waist where it became a Cinderella gown, but not nearly as extravagant as the peacock dress. I also had a belt with diamonds across my waist, a pearl necklace, white gloves, diamond earrings, and white wings on my back. I don't even want to know how Julie did this in the little time she had.  
"I'm a swan." I gasp. It was amazing, and not over the top at all, but it was also extremely comfy. At times like these, I loved Julie.  
"Don't forget the mask" said Mika as she pulled out an amazing mask from behind her back.  
"Never!" I tease as she puts it on. The mask made the outfit. It was so simple, yet so extraordinary. It was bejeweled with feathers layered on, and the head of a swan popping out of the top. In my words, it was completely indescribable.  
"It's almost 8:00!" I hear Mika scream. "Kim, hurry, or you'll be even later."  
"I'll be fashionably late then." I retort, but I'm already out the door and on my way to the grand ballroom.

Lucky for me, they were just wrapping up the introductions. Over hundreds of Dukes, Nobles, and other royal people come for this ball. It's the party of the year. Since everyone was some sort of royalty, everyone got an introduction. The herald who was speaking must have been half deaf or something because when I whispered my name he announced I was Sleeping Beauty instead of Kimberly. He got my signature look of annoyance, but that was all. I hoped I could blend into the crowd, but no Julie had to do her job perfectly… _again_. The second I was visible, everyone turned. You could hear a pin drop it was so silent. Carefully, I made my way down the stairs, and for the first time I noticed my shoes. They were glass slippers. _Really Julie?_ I think. Oh well. _It's too late to turn back now._ With that thought, I plunged into the crowd and started to dance, mostly with people I didn't know. For once, it was super fun, I didn't have to play hostess and ask every single person "How's little Princess Jeanie?", or "Can you believe that the Ancean coin is losing value?" It gets amazingly annoying.

This year, I was able just to have fun at the ball, at least until someone asked me to sing. I don't know why he did it, but one Duke (I think he was of Greystone), asked me to sing for the princesses birthday. All the proper young ladies know how to sing, so it wasn't an unusual request, but I didn't know what to say. A million thoughts raced through my head. If I sang, no one would know it was me, but what if they found out. If I didn't sing, the duke would think I was hiding something, and my night would be ruined. In the end, I took the risk and got up to the musicians stage as one of the big opera singers was coming off. After telling the musicians my key, I took a deep breath and got lost in the music.

There I was again tonight  
Forcing laughter, faking smiles  
Same old tired lonely place

Walls of insincerity,  
Shifting eyes and vacancy  
Vanished when I saw your face

All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you

Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?"  
Across the room your silhouette  
Starts to make its way to me  
The playful conversation starts  
Counter all your quick remarks  
Like passing notes in secrecy

And it was enchanting to meet you  
All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you

The lingering question kept me up  
Its unknown, who do you love?  
I wonder 'til I'm wide-awake  
And now I'm pacing back and forth  
Wishing you were at my door  
I'd open up and you would say, "Hey,  
It was enchanting to meet you,  
All I know is I was enchanted to meet you."

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you

This is me praying that  
This was the very first page  
Not where the story line ends  
My thoughts will echo your name  
Until I see you again  
These are the words I held back  
As I was leaving too soon  
I was enchanted to meet you

Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you  
Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you  
Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you

As I finished, I was surprised to see everyone staring instead of dancing, luckily someone dressed as an Ancean musketeer asked me to dance before I was embarrassed anymore.

Jacks POV:

It was her! It had to be her. That voice was so unique, there's no difference. I am positive that it was her, but if that was the princess, then who was the girl in the giant peacock costume? I had to ask her to dance before anyone else did, so the second she was done, I pulled her away.  
"That was amazing." I say.  
"Thanks." She answers as we start to dance. That is when I look in to her eyes. They were mesmerizing, yet commanding at the same time. I knew it. It was Princess Kimberly!

Kim's POV:

The man who pulled me away was such a gentleman. I felt like I had heard his voice before, but I couldn't place it. Then, I looked into his eyes and saw the knight that had rescued me.

All of the sudden, my father stood up on the stage to make an announcement.  
"As you all know my daughter is to be eighteen in a weeks days time. I have thought long and hard on the subject of who is great enough to be the next king, and her husband, and I have concluded that Aria will be joined with Magonia." No! This couldn't be happening. I didn't want to get married. The very thought made me want to run away._ Run Away_. It was an obvious solution I had considered before, but decided not to do. In that moment, I fled the banquet hall, ran to my room, grabbed my green dress and shoes, and ran out the door as the clock struck midnight. I couldn't do this. Even though I loved my kingdom, I just couldn't do it.

Jacks POV:

_Yes! Yes! Yes!_ Were my only thoughts. They played over and over in my head until I realized the princess was gone. I didn't give it much notice until a guard came screaming.  
"The princess is gone! The princess is gone! Alert the nations, send for the musketeers, anything!" After that, I don't remember much. All I do remember is everyone going crazy, me running out the door and to the stables, Jerry following me with a set of traveling clothes and food, me telling him I would find her, and galloping across the drawbridge with a completely different thought on my mind: _I will find you._

**So, whatcha think? I gotta go, but hopefully I can post soon. And yes, I did change the song a little bit.**

**The Princess has LEFT the castle! PEACE! ✌**


	5. Chapter 4: Running

**Okay I and sooooooo sorry. I know I haven't posted in ages, but finals were extra annoying. I seriously wonder why I chose all honor/advanced this year. Anyway, I'll let you get back to the story, it isn't super long, but I knew I had to post something or you guys would think I gave up.**

Ch4

Running

I can't stop running. If I do, someone will find me. My father is probably freaking out right now, so I can't stop running. Not for anything. Not for anyone.

Thump. I collapsed on the forest floor. My feet burn, and my head buzzes. I can't go on like this much more. Suddenly everything is going black.

"Is she awake?"  
"I don't know."  
"You never know anything."  
"Oh yeah flower child?"  
"Don't call me that."  
"What should we do?" I could hear two voices, but I couldn't see them. Everything is black. As my eyes flutter open, I see two fairies. That's impossible though. Aria is a non-magical kingdom. Fairies, elves, talking animals and what not can't exist is Aria. I blink. "Hi." Says one in a pure white dress and tiny snowflake tiara.  
"Who are you?" I ask cautiously.  
"I'm Olivia, Queen of the Snow, Monarch of the Cold, Princess of the Winter Fairies." Said the one in white with a flourish.  
"Don't listen to her, she isn't a big deal." Said the other fairy. She was in a pink dress and crown decorated with miniature flowers, "I'm Abbey, an actual big deal. I am the Empress of the Flowers, Angel of the Cherubs, and Imperator of the Blossom Fairies."  
"Yeah Abigail? Well you're just a pretty pansy, and nothing else." Said Olivia.  
"I told you not the call me that!" snaps Abbey.  
"Well I will as long as you consider yourself someone of importance!"  
"Oh, someone's feeling icy today, aren't we O-"  
"Don't!" threatened Olivia.  
"-LIV-"  
"I'm warning you!"  
"-IA Cuciano Elle Fenchinco Katina Guatilia Frankino Badici Shokun Mo Numulan Axelia Bartine." Says Abbey with a smug grin on her face that fades pretty quickly as Olivia glares at her.

"I don't know what just happened here, but a little information about where I actually am would be nice." I say, interrupting their little fight.  
"You're in the Illusory Woods." Olivia said not once taking her glare off Abbey. The Illusory Woods? That was miles away from the castle. I must have run an awful lot last night. My feet become weak at just the thought.

"If I'm in the Illusory Woods, then how are you here?" I ask.  
"We're in the Illusory Woods, but not on the Aria side of it." Explained Olivia  
"So I'm in Seaford?"  
"Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner!" Announced Abbey  
"Who are you anyway?" asks Olivia.  
"That doesn't matter." I quickly say, "But call me Kim."  
"Come on Kim," said Abbey, "You don't want to be in these woods after dark." That was when I realized that the sun was on the opposite side from when I woke up. "We'll take you to Milton and Eddie's house." With those final words the fairies plunged deeper into the forest, and without even looking back, I followed them in.

**So hoped you liked it. I'll post as as soon as possible. Don't worry, I whoa vent given up on this thing yet. I'm sticking with it till the end. Bye. The Princess has left the castle PEACE!**


	6. Chapter 5: A Dream and New Friends

**OMG I AM SO SORRY! I FEEL SO BAD LEAVING U GUYS THERE! I know it's kinda short but here's the next chapter.**

Kims POV:

_"You don't have to do this." a voice in the shadows said. It's obviously a man, but his face is covered by the shadows. He continues, "We could run away together, or think of some other way..."_

_"And leave my people when they need me most?" I answered, a failing at attempting to hide the quaver in my voice, "Besides, we both know there is no other way." I could feel something wet sliding down my cheek. Bit it couldn't be a tear. I haven't cried since... Well, you know... I learned fairytales weren't real, but now? I was letting them flow freely almost as if, almost as if..._

_"I can't live without you, though." He said solemnly as he stepped out of the shadows, I saw his face. Every detail was seared into my brain, but mostly was the look me gave me. He wasn't high and mighty anymore. Just broken down and beat._

_I took a deep breath, looked into his eyes and said three simple words. "I love you." followed by a sad "I'm so sorry."_

_Slowly, I made my way to a black, endless pit. I looked at him one last time, remembering everything. And with that, I jumped into a free fall with a scream of "NOOOO!" ringing in my ears and shattering my already broken heart into just a few more million pieces.._

I sit stick straight up from my previous position of lying on the bed, waking up after that... Dream. Had it only been a dream? It seemed so... Real. Fortunately, it was one of those dreams where the more you tried to remember it, the harder it was to grasp it. I didn't want to think about it, or who I thought the guy in the dream was, or that I had said I was in love...

"la, la, la, la..." Came a voice from the kitchen. Last night is kinda foggy, but I do remember walking up to a treehouse, seeing a really weird sign that said 12 Dwarves **(pretend 12 Dwarves is crossed out)** EDDIE AND MILTON, and met two nice guys about my age. Then the fairies left, returning to their kingdoms all the while shouting rude comments at each other.

As I get downstairs, the aroma of homemade pancakes and maple syrup fill my head with sweet flavors.

"Good morning Milton." I say, seeing him, but not Eddie. "Where's Eddie?"

"Went to town." Milton answered only stopping his tune to answer.

"Do you like music?" This seems to surprise him, but he answers automatically.

"I do, but I'm not very good at singing. Eddie and me play instruments. Ench horn for me **(France is Ance in here, just saying) **and piano for Eddie. What about you?"

"I love it. I love to sing, and write music, and play guitar. But, no one really knows. If anyone did..." I grimace at the thought, "They'd tell my dad, and I'd be performing for every single person who walks through our door. It would be mortifying."

"Well, I cant be to bad, about how many people drop by your house?"

"A day? 25 at least. A week? 200 sounds right. A month? Lost count. A year? I don't want to go there."

"Oh. I had no idea, wait, wait, wait, wait a minute. I KNOW WHO YOU ARE!" uh-oh. "YOU'RE PRINCESS KIMBERLY!" Yup, he got me.

"HEY GUYS, what's up? You'll never believe what I heard in town, it seems Princess Kimberly from Aria ran away and..." He drifted off putting two and two together. I probably didn't help by looking like I was. Now they would probably call the soldiers to take me back home. No. I won't even call it that. Not since that was where my father was shipping me off to get married to someone I don't even know. That I don't even love... "Kim. Kim! KIM!" Eddies words broke through, into my thoughts. "Why did you run away?" I was on the verge of crying, but I never cry... Except in that dream... Seeing no other way, I started at the beginning, and my choice to never be a proper princess, and ended with where I story's. No one said a word. That was when the sirens went off.

**OOOH! CLIFFY! Sooo, yeah, turned out to be a somewhat longer para update then anticipated. whatcha all think of the dream? Always love hearing your guys feedback. everyone is so sweet. And you know that dream... maybe... kinda... sorta... might be foreshadowing something... Just saying... AND THE PLOT THICKENS... **

**yah, so, yeah.**

**THE PRINCESS HAS LEFT THE CASTLE, PEACE ✌****  
**

**Ps, I will try to update in at most a week, but next weekend I'm going to a bridal shower in another state, sooooo no promises. BYE!**

**PPS. I really do love hearing from you guys about what you think will happen, and how the story is so far. Excuse any spelling or grammar please. I whipped this up in like, 20 maybe 30 minutes.**


End file.
